1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic forming devices, and more particularly to thermoplastic forming tools useful for model makers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The convenience in forming plastic articles i well known in the art. Typically, however, this convenience is best utilized in commercial settings which tolerate the expense of complex tooling with some ease. For example, the facility of an injection mold is well known as are the various casting techniques of resin polymer combinations. The tooling in these applications, typically, is spread over a large number of articles and the high cost thereof quickly falls to insignificant prorated levels.
The many new plastic polymers offer a variety of structural and visual effects. These advantages, however, are unavailable to the hobbyist or model maker simply because of tooling cost.
Accordingly, inexpensive tooling, useful in varying form is widely desired and it is one example of such tooling that is disclosed herein.